Wedd
by Aetia
Summary: Marauders fic.. No soy muy buena para los summarys o.o pero basicamente serian cuatro chicas con personalidades muy diferentes que logran enfrentarlos y también, quizás, enamorarlos.. fic compartido con mi amiga soff
1. Songfic: Fly

CAPITULO 1: Songfic

Any moment everything can change  
Feel the wind on your shoulder  
For a minute all the world can wait  
Let go of your yesterday

Una chica rubia cantaba en el salón de la Torre Sur. Afuera no podían oírla por un hechizo puesto en las paredes. Sus ojos marrones permanecían cerrados confiando en que no la descubrirían ni a ella ni a sus amigas.

Can you hear the calling?  
Can you feel it in your soul?  
Can you trust this longing..  
and take control?

Otra chica con largo pelo negro tocaba la guitarra eléctrica al ritmo que la primera cantaba. Sus ojos cambiaron de azul a verde cuando comenzó la tormenta. El silencio de la noche afuera se vió perturbado por un trueno.

Fly  
Open up the part of you that want to hide away  
You can shine  
Forget abaut the reason why you can´t in life  
And start to try  
'cause it's your time  
Time to fly

En otra guitarra se encontraba una chica con desordenado pelo rojo y ojos verde esmeralda. Parecía más nerviosa que las otras por la idea de ensayar a mitad de la noche.

All your worries  
Leave them somewhere alse  
Find a dream you can follow  
Reach for something when there's nothing left  
And the world's feeling hollow

En la batería estaba otra chica idéntica a la segunda, pero con el pelo más corto y desmechado. Sus ojos también cambiaron al caer las primeras gotas.

Can you hear the calling?  
Can you feel it in your soul?  
Can you trust this longing...  
and take control?

Una gata gris corría por los pasillos de Hogwarts seguida muy de cerca por su amo, el celador Filch.

Fly  
Open up the part of you that want to hide away  
You can shine  
Forget abaut the reason why you can´t in life  
And start to try  
'cause it's your time  
Time to fly

Anna Wilcox cantaba cada vez más metida en la última creación de Jill. Jill Dickson, la morocha de la guitarra, siempre escribía las canciónes. Ésta se llamaba .

And when you're down and feel alone  
Just wanna run away  
Trust yourself and don't give up  
You know you better than enyone alse

La gata conocida como la Señora Bitts seguía corriendo hacia la Torre Sur, la cual era muy dificil de encontrar porque su entrada era un cuadro de un pomelo que insultaba a todos los que pasaban y todos evitaban encontrarse con él. Debido a eso, muy pocas personas conocían la existencia de ese salón.

Any moment everything can change  
Feel the wind on your shoulder  
For a minute all the world can wait  
Let go of your yesterday

Las otras dos chicas se llamaban: Lily Evans la pelirroja y Sam Dickson la baterista. Sam era la hermana gemela de Jill. Todas estaban en el último año de Hogwarts y tenían personalidades totalmente diferentes salvo por dos cosas: amaban la música y odiaban a los Merodeadores.

Fly  
Open up the part of you that want to hide away  
You can shine  
Forget abaut the reason why you can´t in life  
And start to try  
Fly  
Forget abaut the reason why you can´t in life  
And start to try  
'cause it's your time  
Time to fly

La gata llegó hasta el salón donde estaban las chicas y comenzó a arañar la puerta.

Any moment everything can change


	2. El Castigo

CAPITULO 2: El castigo

- Las atrapé! - Filch abrió la puerta justo para escuchar el final de la canción.

Sam se sobresaltó y Lily miró a Jill con cara de asesina serial. Sabían que era inútil resistirse ya que Filch haría que la pasen peor asi que se resignaron y lo siguierón por los oscuros pasillos hacia el despacho del director. No se dieron cuenta de que cuatro chicos los seguían debajo de una capa de invisibilidad.

James Potter, un chico de pelo desordenado color azabache y ojos marrones; Sirius Black, con melena negra y ojos azules; Remus Lupin, de pelo castaño y ojos miel; y Peter Petegrew, muy bajo y con pelo marron y ojos negros, regresaban a la Sala Común despues de prepararles una broma a los Slytheryn y vieron pasar al celador acompañado por las cuatro arrepentidas chicas. Los siguieron, ya que era un acontecimiento rarísimo que no fueran ellos a quien castigaran.

- Esto es estupendo.. Castigan a las santitas! Mañana vamos a gastarlas todo el dia con eso - Sirius tenía una sonrisa psicópata

- Para qué quieres gastarlas Padfoot? Son esas chicas raras que nos odian

- Por eso mismo quiero gastarlas Wormtail. Cállate y camina.

Entraron al despacho de Dumbledore y se sentaron en unas sillas que el director hizo aparecer. Los merodeadores se pararon en una esquina a escuchar el reto.

- Bueno señoritas necesito una razón por la que están merodeando por el castillo a las tres de la mañana - y dicho esto miró hacia el rincón donde se hallaban los Merodeadores. Estos tragaron saliva al ver que los habían descubierto pero el director no dijo nada.

Jill hacía esfuerzos descomunales por contener la risa al ver a Dumbledore en pijama.

- Bueno señorita Dickson sé que ésta no es mi mejor imágen pero no me visto de gala para dormir y sólo a ustedes se les ocurre andar por el castillo a éstas horas - volvió a mirar a los chicos -. Ahora sigamos con su castigo - esta vez fue Jill la que tragó saliva -. El celador me dijo que cuando las atrapó estaban ensayando una canción, por lo que cantarán en la fiesta de Halloween. Quiero cinco canciones: una cantada por cada una de ustedes y una entre todas.

- Yo? Cantar? Frente al colegio? Y los profesores? En Halloween? Ni muerta.

- Si va a hacerlo. Eso si no quiere que deje su castigo a conciencia del señor Filch.

- Pero no dejo ni qué mi madre me escuche cantar! Esta bien que a mi madre no le interesa como canto.. pero si le interesara no le dejaría escuchar!

- En ese caso llamaré al señor Filch. Estoy seguro que le encantará tener a alguien para colgar por los pulgares.

- Cambié de opnión - dijo Jill poniendo un tono dulce -. Voy a adorar hacer el ridículo frente a toda la escuela .Y no se preocupe por mi autoestima.. sólo usaré una bolsa de papel en la cabeza por un par de años - sus amigas le hacían señas desesperadas para que se callara

- Me alegro por usted. Ahora vuelvan a sus camas antes de que las haga cantar también en Navidad.

Jill se levantó refunfuniando y salió del despacho seguida por las otras tres chicas.

- Voy a morir! - empezaron a caminar hacia la Sala Común

- Vamos Jill no es tan malo

- Si es malo Anna

- No te quejes. Tu fuiste la que nos convenció de que ir a ensayar a media noche era una buena idea.

- No doy más. Ya dejen de pelear - Sam atravesó el retrato de la Dama Gorda - vamos a dormir. Hoy hicimos todas las tareas asi que mañana después del partido podremos ocuparnos de lo de Halloween.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Al mediodía

- JILL! MEDIODÍA! PARTIDO! QUIDDICH! RAVENCLAW! - Anna se había inclinado sobre Jill para gritarle al oído

- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! YO NO FUÍ LO JURO, LILY ME OBLIGÓ A HACERLO! - Dijo señalando a la pelirroja, que seguía durmiendo. Y volviendo a la realidad agregó - EL PARTIDO! POTTER ME VA A MATAR SI NO LLEGO A TIEMPO!

A los quince minutos una Jill todavía muy despeinada y con cara de sueño entraba al vestuario de Gryffindor.

- Donde estabas Dickson hace veinte minutos que deberías estar aquí!

- No molestes Potter, sólo me perdí otro de tus tontos discursos. Ya me los sé de memoria.

- Ni te quejes Potter - Anna y Sam llegaron al vestuario - si no fuera por nosotras despertaría mañana.

- OK como quieran. Todos al campo!

- Y aquí está el equipo de Gryffindor - gritó Amos Diggory - Finnigan, Black, Lupin, Dickson, Dickson, Wilcox y ... Potter!

El equipo entró en el campo e inmediatamente se escucharon loas aplausos y silbidos de exclamación. Los de Ravenclaw ya los esperaban en el campo

- Capitanes, dense la mano, ordenó Madame Hooch (madre). Bien, subanse a las escobas y...

- Comienza el partido - comentaba Diggory

- Dickson tiene la quaffle, Dickson 2, Wilcox, Dickson de vuelta y... oh no! Una Bludgger enviada por uno de los bateadores de Ravenclaw intercepta a la chica y ella deja caer la pelota que es inmediatamente recogida por Chang (padre) pero se le vuelve a caer ya que una bludgger enviada por Lupin se dirige hacia él y lo golpea en el brazo. Wilcox recoge la quaffle y va volando hacia los postes tira y...

- GOOOOOOOOOL! PARA GRYFFINDOR y el marcador se pone 10 a 0!

Así siguieron jugando y a los diez minutos ya iban 50 a 30 a favor de Gryffindor pero ni rastro de la snitch. Al rato se ve una figura descendiendo a toda velocidad, seguida muy de cerca por otra. James ya casi estaba llegando pero un bludgger se le interpuso en el camino. La esquivó con facilidad y la bluddger fue a parar a la cara del buscador de Ravenclaw. James estiró un poco la mano y..

- GRYFFINDOR A GANADO 200 A 30! BIEN HECHO GRYFFINDOR!

James se bajó de la escoba y se fue con sus amigos

- Bien hecho Prongs

- Gracias Padfoot

- Muy buena bludgger Moony!

Esa noche, en la fiesta de Gryffindor, no hubo ni rastro de las chicas. Ellas estaban arriba cantando una nueva canción de Jill. Esta era así:

I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,  
She felt it everyday.  
And I couldn't help her,  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again.

What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
I's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

Open your eyes and look outside, find a reasons why.  
You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.  
Be strong, be strong now.  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.

She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside. With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

Her feelings she hides.  
Her dreams she can't find.  
She's losing her mind.  
She's fallen behind.  
She can't find her place.  
She's losing her faith.  
She's fallen from grace.  
She's all over the place.  
Yeah, oh

She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes. Broken inside.

She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah

- Bueno - dijo Sam al finalizar la canción - esa es para Jill, la dramatiza perfecto y el nombre debe ser Nobody's Home

- Yo estoy de acuerdo - dijo Anna -. Para mí Tide is Hide, para Lily Don't Tell Me y para Sam Everybody's Fool

- Y entre todas cantamos What Dreams Are Made Of - Lily parecía muy apurada - Bajemos, no me quiero perder la fiesta! - puso cara de gatito recien nacido muerto de hambre

- Mira Prongs! Ahí vienen Missies Castigo

- Hola Lily - James se acercó a ella

- Perdón.. te conosco? - Lily se alejó de él

- Vamos Lily, dame una oportunidad

- Sam tu escuchas algo porque parece que no me habla nadie

- No, yo no escucho absolutamente nada. Y tu Anna?

- Yo si! - dijo Jill - Escucho voces desde el cielo que dicen: POTTER ERES UN TARADO! Vamos, aléjate antes de que tu club de admiradoras te vea con nosotras y las pierdas para siempre - puso cara de tragedia - o peor, que hechicen a Anna de nuevo.

- Aléjate de mi Potter! - Anna se puso pálida

- Hola.. como están? bien? me alegro - Sirius se acercó a Sam y la tomó por la cintura. Ella se soltó e intentó pegarle pero él esquivó el golpe -. Las ventajas de jugar al quiddich. Como es eso de que las castigaron? - puso cara inocente

- Cómo se enteraron? - Lily se sonrojó

- La noticia de que castigaron a las santitas de séptimo corre como el viento - Remus se acercó a ellas

- Lupin si vuelves a decirnos así vas a lamentarlo - Anna estaba muy enojada - quién más sabe que nos castigaron?

- A ver.. todo el castillo y creo que Peter se lo contó también a un par de centauros del bosque - Sirius puso cara de estar concentradísimo

- Black, eres un idiota

- Gracias mi amor yo tambien te quiero

Jill le hizo fuck you - Igual nosotras cantamos desde que tenemos diez años. Vamos a cantar y vamos a cantar bien. Ah y te imaginas por donde te voy a meter el "mi amor".

- Tiene sentido del humor la chica - Sirius puso cara de asombro

- Tiene algo de cerebro el idiota - Jill lo imitó - vamos a dormir chicas. Esta fiesta no vale la pena. 


End file.
